Tim Johnson
Tim Johnson is the Samurai Green Ranger. Ranger History It seems rather ironic that Tim has been chosen as a Samurai Ranger, given his rebellious streak and fondness for video games which - in turn - leave him as the least-skilled of the group. But underneath his fun-loving exterior lies a strong determination to prove that he too has what it takes to save the world. Since becoming a Samurai Ranger, he has discovered just what it means to be a hero and the consequences that come with making that choice - such as, in this case, leaving his personal life behind for the time being. However, his new life of heroics has brought him new friends and he has begun to form a bond with the Yellow Ranger, Anya. When the city came under assault by Rofer, one of Xandred's followers, Tim stubbornly refused to allow his friends to help him in his efforts to show that he could handle himself. Realizing that his best just wasn't good enough after being bailed out by the others, Tim quickly took to training and managed to come out victorious in his next battle. Tim has control over the lush forest element, and carries the swift and sharp Forest Spear into battle. He also pilots the Bear Folding Zord to give giant Nighloks the mauling they deserve. Power Rangers Super Megaforce Power Rangers Super Dino Charge Tim and the rest of the Samurai rangers return when the Dino Charge rangers faced an - monster. Tim didn't think Luka, Ian, Hayley, and Prince Richard are trustworthy because Luka and Ian weren't from the current century, Prince Richard became a ranger because he was rich, and Hayley because she was half-alien. When Tim expressed his doubts about them, Lindsay Cartwright defended and insulted Tim by calling him a loser who wasted his life by playing video games and not doing something serious with his life, which offended him. Tim took Lindsay's insults pretty bad and he called her an stuck-up uptight snob. Anya gave him a reason why said those things. She explained to him that he insulted her teammates and that both Tim and Lindsay were being judgmental towards one another. Tim decided to apologize to Lindsay and the other Dino Charge rangers for being judgmental towards them. Although, Luka, Ian, Hayley, and Prince Richard accepted Tim's apology, Lindsay wasn't forgiving and she clashed with him. Laura is fed up with his Isetta's slow speed and wrecks his car by stomping on the gas to speed it up. She's even more upset with the prospect of being stuck in a motel room with him. Laura continuously plays the blame game on him for what happened to her. At the motel, Lindsay refuses the samurai rangers help and orders Anya to leave and she leaves with tears in her eyes. Heather looks on, not fond of Lindsay's attitude towards her. When Anya returns with tears in her eyes and told her friends that Lindsay refuses their help and she snapped at her to leave, Tim had finally had enough of Lindsay's bad attitude and returns to the museum to confront her. He tells her off that it was he who apologized for being a jerk towards her teammates and did she accept his apology. No, clashed with him and took her anger out on him teammates and lashed out her rangers. Lindsay tries to defend herself, but Tim refuses to hear any of it. Next, he tried to back her up by fighting vivix, saving her neck. But, she lashed at him, coldly. Finally, he tells her that even though she doesn't like him, it doesn't mean she can continue treating his friends like garbage and demands that they should be treated with respect. If she didn't, they should leave. Heather applaud Tim for standing up to Lindsay, which suprises her. Heather admits that she didn't like Lindsay's rudeness towards the samurai rangers and that she set an terrible example on her peers. Lindsay apologizes for taking their kindness for granted and offers their help on defeating the monsters. See Also *Tim-Anya Relationship - The relationship between Tim and Anya. *Tim-Scott Conflict - The conflict between Tim and Scott Truman. *Tim-Heather Conflict - The conflict between Tim and Heather Merrill. Category:Green Ranger Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20)